Two Very Different Things
by scarlettletter64
Summary: What happens when Bella decides to give herself a makeover and become a strong, independent person? What happens when she sees Paul and they start a "friends with benefits" relationship? What happens when feelings intervene? Read to find out! Bella/Paul, minor Emily/Sam, minor Leah/OC, minor Jake/Angela
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. It begins when Bella is in her coma-type state. She did slap Paul and she knows about the werewolves. I know this is how Bella wouldn't act, that is why the story is set in an alternate universe.**

Bella's POV

I sat in my lifeless state doing my English essay. More like reveling in the memories of Edward and I. Every time I thought about Edward, the hole in my heart clenched painfully, but the dazzling memories took me back to the time when he was here.

Spending time with Jacob had helped me, but when I was alone, the hole seemed to grow back, larger every time.

I snapped out of a memory where Edward had been holding me as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway. I heard him enter the house.

"Bells, you here?" he called.

"Yes," I whispered, not managing to speak loudly as the memory had my chest hurting. I listened to Charlie as he walked upstairs and entered my room.

"What did you do today?" he asked, hoping for answer that showed improvement on my coma state.

"Nothing, went to school and came back," I answered

Charlie sighed and sat down on the end of my bed.

"Bella, we should talk," he said slowly.

"About what?" I asked

"I think you should go back to your mother in Jacksonville," he said, "You aren't healthy here. You haven't been eating, and whatever that Cullen Boy did is eating away at you."

"Dad, no! I can't go back. I have to stay here. I promise I'll get better. I'll spend more time with Jake, he helps me. I promise," I said, my voice indignant. I couldn't leave; there were too many memories here.

"Okay Bells," said Charlie, "but I really have to see improvement. I need to see you get better; this isn't a healthy way to live your life. You're a teenager, go out and have fun. Don't sit here and let that boy ruin your life. I don't know what he said to you in the woods, but I sure as hell know that I he loved you like he said he did, then he wouldn't have left. Did you see the way he controlled you? You did everything he told you to do. You applied to colleges that he wanted you to go to, not the ones I heard you talking about when you came here. You went places that he wanted to go; you wore clothes that he wanted you to wear. You had no power in that relationship. It may seem like I don't pay attention, but I see everything that happens in your life Bells. Find someone who lets you have the upper hand sometimes. Who lets you do what you want. Make your own damn decisions. Hell! I don't care if you go out and have sex with this person, but make sure to keep your own independence," said Charlie, his voice rising.

I stared at my dad, shocked. He had really just said this all to me. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I just want you to be happy, Bella," said Charlie, and he left. Then he poked his head back into my room and said, "I was kidding about the sex thing. If you do have sex, make sure you completely think it out, and are sure. And you should always have protection," said Charlie.

"Dad!" I said blushing, and I threw a pillow at him. He smirked at me, and then left. I burst out laughing at the embarrassing expression on Charlie's face when he had talked about sex.

I gasped and looked down, this was the first time I had laughed in a long time. It felt good, like a bird tweeting after a thunderstorm.

I pondered what Charlie had said to me. I went through every memory of Edward and I. I began to notice the things Charlie had said to me. Edward did control me. I did apply to colleges he wanted: Dartmouth, Temple, Emerson, and Boston. I had wanted to apply to Princeton, because their English department was very good, but Edward had put me down and said that my grades weren't good enough. Then, there was the thing about my clothes. A certain memory dawned upon me.

_*Flashback*_

_Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I were going to a Bar/Restaurant. It was a club of some sorts and I was really excited because it was my first time going out and having fun. Surprisingly, Rosalie had offered to help me get ready and I happily accepted. _

_Alice had tried to help me, but it wasn't really help when she picked out my outfit, did my makeup for me, and told me how to act. Instead, I went shopping with Rosalie and she helped me pick out an outfit. _

_I had found a blue halter-top at Macy's that clung to the curves I had, and showed a decent amount of cleavage. Rosalie found a pair of nice light wash jeans, and a pretty silver flower necklace for me that would go with the blue top. She also found a pair of beautiful black heels that screamed sexy, but I was extremely wary of them. I could barely stand with flat shoes on, but she promised she would help me learn to walk in them, so I agreed. (Picture of outfit is on profile__)_

_I had fun with Rosalie and she had explained to me that day why she was so bitter about me._

_"__It's because you want to become a vampire," she said, while rifling through a rack of dresses._

_"__What do you mean?" I asked, trying to understand why being a vampire would be bad._

_"__You don't know the awful things that come with being a vampire. You will have an unquenchable thirst for human blood, which will eat away at you. You won't every have kids, you know that right?" she said, her voice full of broken glass. _

_No kids? Really? I had never really thought about settling down, and having kids, but deep down, one day I wanted to have 2 or 3 kids running around my house. Ones with my eyes, and Charlie's nose._

_Rosalie left me think about it as she went and looked for some shoes to go with her outfit. She came back over with a pair of tall, red heels that would go with her black dress. She had found it at Nordstrom. It had a deep halter neck that showed a lot of cleavage, and flowed out at the waist. It hit about 6 inches about her knee, and her heels emphasized her long legs. She had also bought a red clutch to match her heels and had decided to wear the diamond earrings that Emmett had given her for their anniversary 3 years ago. (Picture of outfit is on profile)_

_At one point, when we were searching for accessories, Rosalie opened up about her relationship with Emmett. "He understands me, like he really gets me. We are in perfect synch with everything we do, and he knows exactly what to do. If I'm being bitchy about something that happened with Edward during an argument, Emmett will hold me and listen to me rant. If I lose an animal during a hunt, he knows to leave me alone. But most of all, he knows the real me. Not the bitchy, mean Rosalie, but the Rosalie that loves to lie in bed with him and watch all of the __Lord Of The Rings__ movies. Or the one who loves it when he gives me a back massage. I was broken when I met Emmett, but somehow he managed to heal me." Said Rosalie, her voice full of love. I am in awe of the real Rosalie, the one who offered to help me, and the one who just told me about her wonderful relationship. _

_Rosalie cleared her throat and we left the mall. _

_When we went to the Cullen house, she taught me how to walk in the heels, where to keep pressure on the heel, how to not fall down if I stumbled, and had me walk around with a book on my head to teach me gracefulness. _

_Later that night, Rosalie and I sat in her room, doing our makeup and our hair. Rosalie was straightening my hair and in return, I had pulled her hair into a pretty French braid down her left side. She spent a lot of time doing my makeup, perfecting her "smoky" look. I kept her makeup relatively light, because she was already beautiful. _

_We both got dressed, and slipped on our heels, which were surprisingly comfortable. We descended down the stairs, and I saw Emmett stare at Rosalie._

_"__Rosalie! Baby, you look edible," said Emmett, kissing her softly on the lips. I watched as he whispered something in her ear. It was dirty, No doubt, because she giggled and swatted at his shoulder playfully. _

_I turned toward Edward, and he watching them with a disgusted look on his face. He muttered something under his breath._

_"__What did you say?" I asked him._

_"__Nothing. Just that Rosalie looks highly __inappropriate in that outfit," replied Edward, without looking at me. I was glad Rosalie and Emmett didn't here what he just said, they were wrapped up in each other's arms._

_"That's not very nice of you to say to her." I said, indignantly._

_"What do you care? She's always mean to you," he replied._

_He turned to me, and saw my outfit. His expression turned from disgusted to rage._

_"__Isabella! That outfit is way to inappropriate! Go change this instant," chastised Edward. _

_"__No way!" I said, proud of myself for standing up for myself._

_"__You look like a, like a. . . whore!" shouted Edward._

_"__Edward! Don't talk to her that way!" screamed Rosalie. "She can make her own Fucking decisions."_

_"__I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to call you that. But please go change." Said Edward, giving me a dazzling smile._

_"__Okay. I'll go change." I said, trying to clear my mind from the fogginess that came over me every time Edward smiled at me_

_I thought about how the outfit was a little bit racy as I change into a nice, but plain t-shirt and flats. _

_I came back downstairs, and Rosalie gave me a worried look, but I gave her a reassuring smile and we left._

**_Flashback_**

I thought about how Edward had manipulated me into thinking I did look like a whore. I did not! That outfit made me look sexy. Edward didn't like it because he was a control freak. And he was a prude as well. He never went past chaste kisses. Here I was, offering him sex on a platter, and he turned it down. What the hell? He said that he wanted to act like a normal teenager, but what normal teenager turns down sex from a girl? A 109-year-old prude, that's what.

_I just had a bad thought about Edward_, I thought. He's not perfect in my eyes anymore.

That's it, I decided. I wasn't going to be shy, little, clumsy, virgin Bella anymore. I was going to be sexy, independent Bella who could kick ass. I needed a makeover. And I needed someone to help me. So I picked up the phone, and called someone who was on of my only girl friends and who I knew I could count on.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily, it's Bella. I need your help."

**AN: I know the flashback is long, but I wanted you guys to have an idea of how nice Rosalie could be, and how here and Emmett's relationship could work. They may make a comeback in the story later. Thanks for reading :) -Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

_That's it, I decided. I wasn't going to be shy, little, clumsy, virgin Bella anymore. I was going to be sexy, independent Bella who could kick ass. I needed a makeover. And I needed someone to help me. So I picked up the phone, and called someone who was on of my only girl friends and who I knew I could count on._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Emily, it's Bella. I need your help."_

"Hey Bella! What's up?" asked Emily cheerfully.

"Can you help me do something?" I asked

"Sure. What is it? Are you in some kind of trouble?" asked Emily, slightly worried.

"No, no. I'm fine. Its just, can you help me give myself a makeover? Like my hair, and clothes and stuff?" I asked nervously.

I hear Emily giggle on the phone.

"Sure! I would love too," she said happily. "I'll come over tomorrow morning and we can go to the mall.

"Okay. See you then," I replied.

"Bye, Good night," said Emily, and hung up.

I changed into a pair of long pants and a shirt that covered my entire body up. Edward had said that these looked nice on me, that's why he bought them for me. _Uggh, probably bought them because he didn't want me to show off my body_, I think.

First thing that was on the list for tomorrow was sexy sleepwear.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain. _Typical, _I thought. I actually didn't mind the rain so much anymore. The sound was soothing, and it was a great time to cuddle up under a fuzzy blanket and read or watch TV.

I realized, this was the first night I slept where I didn't wake up screaming from my nightmares. I had the nightmares throughout the night, flashes of them, but I didn't wake up. I was really starting to let go of what happened between me and Edward and James.

I brushed my teeth, and pulled on an ugly raincoat that Alice had made me buy, and a t-shirt. I pulled out a pair of loose jeans, sighed, and added tight jeans to the mental list of things I needed to buy. I added some ratty tennis shoes to the outfit and I was done. Sort of.

I pulled my greasy hair into a ponytail. I decided to get my hair done today as well.

I headed downstairs and was surprised to see Charlie still here.

"Morning Bells! I was just about to head out," he said, putting his coffee mug in the sink.

I smiled at him, and pulled a pop tart out of the pantry.

Charlie pulled on his coat, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. When he was almost out the door, he turned and said, "It's good to see you alive again Bells."

He left, and I smiled, shaking my head. My phone rang, and Emily called. She was on her way over, and would reach my house in two minutes. I straightened up the living room, and finished my breakfast as I waited for her. The doorbell rang, and I rushed to answer in.

There she was, russet skin and dark hair. I barely saw her before she nearly knocked me over with a big hug.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you! You look a lot better than last time!" I was bombarded with so many questions; I didn't know what to say.

"I'm good Emily. Please, come in before you get soaked." I pulled her inside and we came and sat on the couch.

"How have you been? Really?" she asked.

"Bad. At first. Though, yesterday, I had an epiphany of some sorts," I answer, smiling at her.

"What sort of epiphany?" asks Emily, grinning.

"I realized how bad Edward actually was, and that I want to change and become my own person," I answer truthfully.

"Well, That's great! Let's get started, because the first step to feeling good is lookin' good!" Emily says. She's so hyper that it makes me laugh.

"Let's do it," I answer excitedly.

We drive to the mall in her car, and we head toward Nordstrom's and Macy's. I pull out Edward's gold card and grin. This is going to be fun.

Emily helps me pick out several t-shirts, shirts, dresses, pants, skirts, and jackets to try on

"So, Bella. You want a sexy look right? So let's buy you clothes that show off your," she smirks, "_assets_." I blush at her words.

"No, I'm serious. You have big boobs, that's for sure. A medium amount of curves. And small, but tight butt. And really nice, long legs." says Emily. I gape at this woman, who clearly has no verbal filter.

In the end, I buy shirts and t-shirts that either have V-necks or scoop necks to show off my chest. The dresses I pick out are short, and show off my curves. I pick out nice, fitted jeans that show off my legs and butt. And I buy two fitted hoodies, and one white, pretty rain jacket that will go with everything.

"Time for shoes!" says Emily excitedly, and pulls me into the shoe department. _Does this woman have endless energy or something?_ I think to myself.

I let Emily know that I can walk in heels now, and she starts to jump up and down with happiness. I favor the closed toe pumps and strappy heels, so Emily finds some really nice pairs. She lets me know that an outfit is built from the shoes up, and that sometimes it's nice to have a plain outfit and bright shoes.

In the end, I have several heels in different colours, 4 pairs of boots, a pair of nice white converse high tops, and 2 pairs of flip flops for the beach. My favorites include a pair of red, suede, closed-toe pumps and a pair of grey, suede boots that have no heel.

Shopping is actually quite tiring, but with Emily, I'm enjoying it. She, like Rosalie, asks my opinion about different clothing, instead of shoving it in my face like Alice did.

Emily drags me to the accessories section, and we both pick out some earrings, necklaces, rings, bracelets, bags, and clutches.

Then, we head out. Emily takes me to her favorite spa. It's a hidden store, behind the kids area, and there aren't many people in it but it's beautiful. Its all marble, and the colour scheme is very relaxing.

"Antonio!" calls Emily. She turns to me and say, "I swear by Antonio, he is the hair wizard."

An adorable, short guy comes walking up to us.

"Emily," he gushes, "it's so nice to see you and your beautiful hair again."

He turns to me and says, "Who's this?"

"I'm Bella," I answer, "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, another hidden beauty," says Antonio. I feel myself blush.

He takes us to the back and has me sit down, facing a mirror.

"What style would you like?" asks Antonio kindly.

"I don't know," I look up at Emily questioningly. "I've never really been to a salon before. My mom had cut my hair, and she had been very good at it."

"Do you want your hair a different colour? Or do you want it shorter? Maybe you want highlights or lowlights?" asks Emily.

"I definitely don't want it shorter, but maybe a different colour." I answer

I turn towards Antonio and ask, "Is there any way you could dye my hair naturally? Without using the harsh dyes."

Antonio nods. "Yes, I could. I have a secret ingredient that can turn your hair a deep auburn. The dye, mixed with your brown hair, will turn into a reddish-brown colour. Would you like that?"

I nod, "Yes, that would be wonderful. What is the secret ingredient?"

He leans down, and whispers to Emily and I.

"Beet juice!"

Emily and I both burst out laughing. Antonio grabs a bottle of bright red liquid, and has me lean over a sink. He washes my hair very gently with water and shampoo. He pours the beet juice into my hair and clips it up. Antonio pulls in into a towel, and lets it soak into my hair.

Emily and I both get our eyebrows shaped and afterwards, we sit down and we both get gel manicures and pedicures. I love gel manicures and pedicures because they look nice, and last for a really long time without chipping. I get a French gel manicure, and a coral coloured pedicure. Emily gets a French Gel manicure as well, and lavender coloured pedicure. We both sit there with warm towels covering our faces, and after our nails are done, we both get a massage.

After about 1 hour, Antonio pulls me back into the hair, and takes out the towel in my hair. I gasp.

My hair is a bright red.

"My hair won't stay bright like this, will it?" I ask, worried.

"No, no," says Antonio, reassuringly, "I'll rinse it out and it will be fine. Now, Bella, is your hair straight or curly?"

"Bushy, frizzy, curly," I answer

"Would you like me to straighten it so that it is straight with a few waves in it?" he asks.

"You could do that?" I gasp

"Yes, in a natural way. It's a paste made out of coconut milk and lemon juice. I'll rinse your hair with it a few times and it will be naturally straight," he says, smiling at me.

I nod vigorously, and he rinses my hair with the mixture. He then washes my hair out with shampoo a few times and I stand back up. I pay for the massages, facials, pedicures, manicures, eyebrow shaping, and hair styling and leave Antonio a generous tip for all the work he did. I take a look in the mirror before I leave, and I gasp. My hair is dry now, so I can see the miracle that was done to it. It now winds down in perfect waves to my waist. It's a deep reddish-brown with some subtle, natural auburn highlights. It suits me very nicely and I feel very confident with my new look.

"Last but not least," sings Emily from behind me, "Victoria's Secret"

I grin at her and say, "let's do it.

We head downstairs into Victoria's secret. First thing, I buy 2 swimsuits for the beach. I'll be heading to La Push a lot do I need swimsuits.

One of them is a purple one-piece for when Jake will take me cliff diving. I'll be jumping off of high cliffs, so there is no way I'm going to risk a bikini falling off.

The second one is a black bikini that Emily says will look good against my pale skin. She buys one as well, a red bikini that goes well against her tan skin.

We then delve into sleepwear. Emily helps me find several sexy nighties. I find a black one with lace around the rim at the top, a silver one with pretty black embroidery, a purple one with silver embroidery, another silver one with red embroidery, and finally a navy blue one with black embroidery.

After that, she helps me find nice underwear and bras. We find that the matching sets look good on me so I buy several, in different colours. But my favorite by far, is the black lace one because it looks nice against my skin, and who doesn't think that black lace is sexy?

I help Emily find some nice lingerie for tonight when she's with Sam. The image of her and Sam makes me wince, but I help her look for a nice outfit and we find a deep green set that looks sexy on her.

"Are we done yet?" I whine towards Emily.

She chuckles as says, "Almost, one last stop."

She takes me to MAC, where a very nice makeup artist shows me how to use the makeup, and how to do certain things. She teaches me a smoky eye, a cat eye look, and how to highlight certain parts of my face. The artist tells me to only highlight one part of my face, whether it is my lips, eyes, cheeks, only one to draw the attention to that certain spot. I buy the products that I am showed, just some eyeliner, eye shadow, pretty blush, and some lipstick and lip-gloss. I don't want to buy the mascara because it dries up and it really hard to get out, so I buy an eyelash curler instead.

I use Edward's gold card. Emily and I laugh when we realized that we used his card for everything today. He probably won't care about the money because he's a millionaire, but I wonder if he'll see the purchases and know what I'm doing. I hope he does. _Fuck you Edward_, I think

We head home, and I take Emily to my closet. She goes through the clothes in my closet and we decide to donate most of it, and the only things that are left are a few t shirts, nice dress, and a pair of heels from when the Cullens and I went to the bar/restaurant.

Emily helps me sort and put away all my clothing. "Thank you so much, Emily. For everything." I say, as I give her a big hug.

"No problem! It was a lot of fun! And I think your new look suits you a lot," she says, giggling.

"Will you come by tomorrow and help me get ready? I want to go to La Push and show off my new makeover," I say.

"Sure, I'd love too," replied Emily, with a knowing smile towards me. She knows that I want to impress the guys at La push. Well, they all are very attractive. And I want to start being the new Bella, the independent one who can flirt with guys, isn't clumsy, and is sexy as fuck. I idly realize that I have started to swear a lot more

"Good luck with Sam tonight," I say, "Have fun,"

"Oh, I will," she says, winking at me. She hugs me one more time, and runs back to her car through the rain.

I head upstairs and relish in my new closet. I slip into the red bra and panty set, and put on the black nighty with silver Embroidery. I look in the mirror and I see a vey beautiful woman staring back. _Wow_, I think. My reddish-brown hair falls about 2 inches above my waist, my fingernails and toenails are beautifully painted. My chest and legs are shown off by the nighty. My skin is glowing from the facial.

I understand what Emily meant when she said that when you look good, you feel good. My outside changed, and then the inside just followed. I'm more confident now, with my body, my mind, with everything. Go to fucking hell, Edward. This is the new me now.

**AN: Beet juice really does dye your hair, but it takes longer. The coconut milk and lemon juice does also straighten your hair, but I exaggerated, you have to do it many more times for it to actually straighten. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading :) -Scarlett**


End file.
